The real Trickster Part 1
by L.R. Bare
Summary: This is part one it is about Gabriel and the Trickster that he took over to hide out from everything. And what would happen if the Real trickster got out.
1. Chapter 1

_ These characters are not mine in anyway shape or form. They are property of Supernatural writers. The idea was inspired by Richard Speight Jr who plays Gabriel on Supernatural. The story is written by me._

** Gabriel was relieved he had been saved by his being a archangel. He would always wonder if Lucifer knew he was still alive and knew about **

**his powers. Gabriel had gone into hiding after that. God had told him a long time ago about the special powers him , Michael and Lucifer **

**possessed. He never used these healing powers of his before. One minute he felt his spirit go away the next he was back at his house staring at **

**that cage in the cellar of his. it was covered and the entity was screaming. **

**"I hear you, I know you are there, you dirty angel. I am the trickster and will find a way out of here. I WANT MY LIFE BACK!" **

**He ignored it. He knew eventually it might get out but dismissed it because that was Angel steel forged by angels. Only an archangel could break it. And he was not breaking it Hellloooo!**

**He got out the sweets and took them down to the cellar. **

**Trickster glared at him as he zapped them in his cage. Trickster looked the same as Gabriel but with a beard and mustache. His eyes darkened **

**with hate and madness.**

**" when I get out. you will regret this" He said to Gabriel menacingly**

**"You will never get out, I am almost one of the only entities that can get you out and that is not going to happen. Hellloooo! no fool here. "**

**Gabriel kinda gloated and then turned around and went back upstairs. **

** The Trickster was suddenly smiling and forming a plan in the back on his mind. "ohh but my sweet angel you have given me the key to my **

**release finally!" laughing evilly**

** Meanwhile in Sam and Dean Winchester land**

**"Sammy , have you seen my knife" Dean asked while rifling through Sam possessions.**

**"No I did not see your knife" looking up from his computer. Sam was irritated at Dean he kept messing with his stuff. **

**Dean looked up and went over to Sam and messed his hair up. **

**" I have been losing alot of my stuff. Are we sure there is no tricksters around anymore?" Dean asked mad he could not find his stuff.**

**" yes, pretty sure. Have not seen another since we saw Gabriel get killed. " Sam stated "but it does not mean they are not around tricky things **

**that they are."He continued "You know if Gabriel would have been a real trickster he would have been more nasty."**

**"Is that so. Cause he was nasty enough by my standards." Dean said feeling his stubble he needed a shave.**

**He went over to the mirror and looked in. **

**Castiel knocked on the door. The boys answered it**

**"What are you doing here?" they both asked at once**

**" I am here to get some of my power back" Castiel exclaimed in an exhausted breath. he collapsed on the couch. too tired to look up just fell asleep right there.**

**Dean came over pulled the covers on to his friend and went back to shaving.**

**Sam went back to the computer. Gabriel watched in his cloak of invisibility. **

**Trickster was pacing it had been an hour since he spilled his blood and called to Lucifer .**

**Suddenly he was there.**

**"What do you want? looking over at him then Lucifer was startled. he look again"You you are dead"**

**The trickster laughed and said"No and No!"**

**He broke open the cage to release his brother he thought he had killed. The cage melted with his heat.**

**Lucifer went over to who he thought was his brother and hugged him.**

**Trickster hugged him back and said "Thank you!" he laughed "I am not who you think I am but he is alive or at least until I find him. "**

**"How can that be?" Lucifer asked **

**" He is an archangel" Trickster even knew that part of the bible parts of the bible were not in human text that happened to be one of them. **

**Lucifer looked at him and then was relieved "But who are you?"**

**"I am the trickster your brother made his slave for all these years." he was talking while powering up. **

**Then he was gone from the room suddenly**

**Lucifer realized he had been used and was glad his brother was alive. Suddenly remembering his father's words . That archangels could heal **

**themselves. He knew he could not die. He forgot Gabriel was an archangel. He better warn Gabriel though because he knew that tricksters**

**were mischievous and evil when crossed. And his brother had crossed this one.**

**Gabriel had been messing with Sam and Dean for weeks and got bored. Maybe it was because Castiel had no powers to observe that Gabriel was**

**there. He just cracked himself up sometimes. Leaving nasty things then placing them in the bed with Dean. And then the next night with Sammy.**

**"I am too good at this" he said to himself laughing at his own jokes.**

**He could tell Castiel was starting to catch on a few days ago. he looked around almost like he could tell he was there but never saying anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

These characters are not mine in anyway shape or form. They are property of Supernatural writers. The idea was inspired by Richard Speight Jr who plays Gabriel on Supernatural. The story is written by me.

**The Real Trickster**

**By L.R. Bare**

**Part 2**

Dean was dazed when he came to. Blood flowing to his head. He was hanging upside down and swinging from side to side. He tilted his head and saw Sammy beside him still unconscious.

"Sammy "he whispered "Sammy you gotta get up" Dean swayed to bump into to Sammy.

"Hey creep whoever you are let us down "Dean screamed at the top of his lungs

Then he saw Castiel sitting in a chair with cuts all over him. He saw a man who looked like Gabriel. Gabriel was getting more tools out to torture Cas with. Even though he looked like Gabriel there was something more sinister to this thing. He had a green glow to him. His eyes were glowing green. He looked at Dean with a wicked smile.

"Do not worry I will get to you next!" The Trickster said

"I am going to kill you when you let me down you son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed

"Yeah ok have fun with that!" Trickster was having fun torturing Gabriel buddies.

"So Cas he is your brother where is he? " Talking to Castiel then he shouted "Come out come out where ever you are you coward!"

Gabriel had been watching and making sure he did not hurt Castiel too much Cas was weak and he knew could not take much more. It was time to face this thing. Gabriel geared up and made himself visible.

"You are the coward, you have always been the monster." Gabriel appeared before him snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were down safely to the ground. Snapped his fingers again and Castiel , Dean and Sammy were back at the bunker safe and sound .

"What the hell was that.!" Dean says. Sammy gets up helps Cas. They take Cas to lay down.

"He does not look good." Sam says to Dean when they step away from him.

Castiel stirs and wakes up. He is dizzy from all the blood loss. He knows he is dying his grace is slowly but surely leaving him.

"Dean and Sam that was the Trickster and Gabriel was the one who got us out of there. Please call upon my brothers." Castiel says solemnly "I am dying"

Dean starts to cry Cas is his best friend besides Sammy. He does not want to lose him. He kneels down and prays.

Gabriel and the Trickster face off. The Trickster has been waiting for this a long time. He is a semi god. Gabriel is an Archangel so he has the advantage. Trickster snaps and make bees appear all over Gabriel laughs. The bees disappear and Trickster is tied up. Gabriel just laughs while Trickster tries to snap. He finally gets his bearings and snaps out disappears for a minute. Then Gabriel is trapped over a hole with fire. In the middle appears a dragon. It's mouth starts to open and fire shoots out. Making Gabriel burn. Archangel are impervious to fire of any kind so it does not faze him.

Gabriel Whistles and says "Is that all you got really. Come on.!

Trickster starts cutting him and letting blood out. Gabriel heals instantly.

"Yeah not even fazing me." Gabriel is laughing. He snaps and is out and they face off again.

"We can do this all Day you know." Trickster says

"Nope , we will not have to." Gabriel says.

Trickster is intrigued "yeah well I am still mad at you and why would I stop?"

"Cause I know something you do not." Gabriel states.

Then poof Lucifer appears.

"He know not to piss off his brother." Lucifer is ready to snap him apart.

Gabriel says "No I like this vessel, if you destroy the original I have to find a new one. I propose we let him go and make him forget everything."

Lucifer just looks "ok brother but if he ever comes back, I will kill him."

They snap Trickster wakes up in comedy club.

Lucifer and Gabriel hug. And are about to exchange words when they get pulled into the bunker.

They appear before Castiel Dean, and Sammy. There is only one entity that can do that. They see Metatron whimpering in a corner. They see little light particles that form into a being. It's Chuck.

Chuck snaps his fingers and other angels appear.

Dean is perplexed "Chuck?"

"Hush, Dean." Chuck who is just a vessel for God says. He eyes are glowing a white light.

He puts his hand on Megaton's forehead and pulls Castiel's grace from him. Turns to Castiel and puts the grace in him. Castiel wakes up.

"You will be helping me here on earth but first we have to fix everything." He turns to Metatron and makes him disappear.

"He has been sent to earth to live as a human. I hope he understands this is his only way he will be redeemed for the damage he has done." He turns to Lucifer. "I set you free. I will always love you my son but you will be in hell and do what you are meant to do. There has to be a balance. Humans have to choose. It is freewill." He makes Lucifer disappear before he can comment. Michael appears. He turns to Gabriel "You will quit hiding and embrace that you must help and accept your brothers even if they fight. Or I will make you human too. "

Gabriel has to get in a word "But I hide better than anyone" and he smiled his twisted smile.

"I have spoken do not disobey me" God was not amused.

Castiel gets up and is saying his goodbyes to Dean and Sam.

God turns and says "Why are you saying goodbyes? You will still have to help them the fight is not over. " God who is Chuck turns to Sam and Dean "You humans are basically good. You will eventually have to face your destiny whether you like it or not. "

Dean was still speechless "Why Chuck? And Was you Chuck the whole time."

God turns to Dean "Ok Dean, just for you" He turns into a pretty blonde.

Dean's mouth drops open. But God turns back into Chuck.

"I can be whoever I want. And Sammy and Dean, Bobby says he wants you idgiots to be good or he will come and kick your butts himself!, and Boys I will let him." He chuckles "Yes I am funny sometimes." He disappears with Castiel.

Gabriel and Michael who is in Adam's vessel looks at the boys.

Dean and Sammy are stunned. They fall down.

"Think God will let them remember half of this?" Gabriel says to Michael

"Maybe the to be good part or Bobby will kick their butts." Michael and Gabriel laugh and disappear.

Sam and Dean get up the next morning and start tracking another werewolf. Yes they remember, how they could not. Chuck is god!


End file.
